Mother's Day
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: Today is Mother's Day and that means its a day to honor mothers. For all the hard work and love they do. Judy, Jude, Nick, and Katheryn are going to make sure that their mothers have the greatest day ever. Learning what it takes to be a mother. (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my own AU kit story)


Mother's Day

**Judy POV **

**Once again I'm back with AU Kit Story. Enjoy this sweet Mother's Day story. Happy Mother's Day and give your mothers love if you can. **

Mother's Day like Father's Day is an important day. A day to honor Mother's and fathers. For all the good they do as they do their lifetime job. For being a parent is a lifetime. So they do need a day to honor that love and hard work. For kits have a day and that's June 9th. Which is only a month away and I'm sure I am going to have fun with my twin and friends. Today we're going to make the day great for our mothers. For that's what they deserve. We have great mothers and they deserve the very best. Jude and I mother has to raise hundreds of kits and she does a great job with that. Of course, dad does as well but he will get his day very soon. Nick has a great idea for that and we can't wait to do it. For it's going to be so great.

Today for Mother's Day our mother's are going to get the day off. Our siblings are going to help Jude and I. This year is our year so we each get to have Mother's Day. Somehow we manage to pull it off and make it fair. Which hard when you have two hundred seventy-five siblings. Like always this Mother's day going to be so great. They're going to have a wonderful lunch and homemade gifts. They're going to love it so much. Nick brought his mother down to Bunnyburrow. For he wanted her to see the beauty of Bunnyburrow. The kit garden is doing great and it looks so beautiful. From what our Zootopia friends tell us the community garden doing great and everyone loves it. So we know it's going to help out others and that's great. For that's what they wanted and we made it happen. Helping others is always good.

We're going to have Mother's Day in our backyard. Which is the perfect place to have it. Having a flower garden and our old willow tree. Which was plant the same year when our family got this farm. It was to symbol our great and so many great grandparents love for each other. Like with the tree in the kit garden Hopp's Willow tree is a survivor. We take care of the tree very well and we love it as well. Memorials are set up around the tree for the family we lost. Everyone knows that rabbits and hares have a lot of kittens. Yet a lot don't realize rabbits and hares have a lot of stillborn and miscarriages. Our mother has been through that and most rabbit and hares do as well. Some like my older sister Gayle can't have kits. Those they can't happen to anyone but they're shamed by other rabbits and kits. For they are failures of rabbit and hare should do. Have kits and having a family that's what rabbits and hares are supposed to do. Well, I'm going to show them wrong for I will be ZPD first rabbit officer.

Jude and I are waiting outside for Nick and Katheryn. Knowing that they will here soon for they wouldn't be late. Katheryn hates being late and also doesn't like to be alone. Like with many kits she lost her mother. Losing her when she was a young kit and only has a few memories of her. Those her father makes sure she'll never forget. Same with her older loving sister. She's with their father today. Mrs. Wilde like the sweet and great vixen she is told Katheryn she would be happy to be her honor mother. In which Katheryn was happy to find out. For Rachelle is like a mother to her and also something more.

"This day going to be so great," Jude said

"Just like every mother's day," I say

Jude looks over at me and smiles. Mom is going to love the gift that we made her. It took them months to create her perfect gift. Lots sweet and blood went into it. Well, not really blood for a poke from a needle doesn't draw a lot of blood. Those it does feel that way.

"I see the three of them coming," I say

Pointing to where Nick, Katheryn, and Mrs. Wilde are. They're walking over to our house. It's a perfect day to go for a walk. Nick and Katheryn wave at us when they see us and we wave back. We're so happy to see them and Rachelle is happy to see us. She's wearing this nice sundress that John would have made her. For he's a great tailor and runs a great business. Even those he's a fox a lot like him and goes to his business. For he's truly the best and his business shows it. Also, that's good news for the Wilde family. It only takes them a few minutes for them to get to the Hopps household. Heading over to them giving each other hugs and high paws.

"You guys made it," I say

"Of course, we wouldn't miss this for the world," Nick said

"We're glad for that and hello Rachelle," Jude said

"I wouldn't either and it's going to be so nice." Rachelle said, "Hello Nick and Judy it's nice to see you."

We're glad that Rachelle feels that and our mom going to feel the same way. For she loves Mother's Day and they're going to have the greatest day ever. Katheryn has her back and which has everything she needs to have. Her cameras have a special bag. Knowing their gifts are side her bag.

"We're glad to hear that," I say

"Also follow us," Jude said

"Great and lead the way," Rachelle said happily

Heading inside our large house which looks like in the burrow. Like we used to live in the Stone Age. I can some things don't change. I like our house a lot and is always full of life. You can never get bored here overcrowded but never bored. Today it's not chaotic and that rarely happens. We don't want to cause any trouble for mom. She's currently with our dad and getting some relaxing time. She can't wait to see our surprise for her and Rachelle. She knows that Ms. Wilde coming. Walking in hallways that not crowded today. Hundreds of pictures hang on the lavender walls. Of course, as a large loving family, we would have a lot of family pictures. Also stuff we have created and honors we have need. There are newspaper clippings about us as well. Memories that we will treasure forever.

Our siblings are happy to see Mrs. Wilde, Nick, and Katheryn. Like the good siblings that they are they made sure they overload Katheryn. For we know all about disabilities for we have family members that have them. Rabbits and hares are known for great hearing deafness is a common disability but nothing wrong it or any disabilities. We head through the kitchen and dining area. It has a long table with many chairs. In order to make it work there are shifts for when we eat. Making sure the shifts are fair and guests always get to eat first.

"We're almost there," Nick said

"Wonderful and it's nice to see you all," Rachelle said

That does make our siblings happy and we head to the backyard. Where a large picnic is set up. When the weather perfect we love eating outside. Oh at night is so wonderful for you can see millions of stars when the sky is clear. A sight like that you don't see in Zootopia. Too much city lights but it's beautiful at night as well. The willow tree is taller than our house and beautiful as always. We love swing there on the swing and making our own swings. They're going to sit by the willow tree.

"This is so amazing and I love it," Rachelle said

"We're glad to hear that." Katheryn said, "Just got to wait for Mrs. Wilde and then you two can have your flower crowns."

"That sounds wonderful," Rachelle said

Yes, Katheryn made them flower crowns and they're going to love them. The three of us smile and Katheryn worked hard on them. Making sure each was perfect for Rachelle and our mother. Speaking of our mother she'll be out in a few minutes.

"Great and I'll take you to your spot," Nick said

"You're sweet like your father," Rachelle said

Rachelle hugs Nick and after that, she kisses Nick on his forehead. He's like his father a lot and looks a lot like him as well. Those he's a lot like his mother as well. For he gets his artistic talent from her. Those look like our mother and Jude looks like our dad. Those we don't like our parents very much. They don't want me to a police officer. Saying it's too dangerous for me and that I could never become a cop. For it's impossible for a rabbit to be a police officer. If there's a will there's a way. I would rather fail than never try. For that's better than nothing and I'm trier. No one going to crush my dreams even my own family.

Nick leads his mother to the chair to the right. Which is a simple white chair decorated with flowers. She still has a big smile on her face. Hearing our mother come down and she's right on time like always. It only takes her a few minutes to head to the backyard as well. Seeing that she's wearing her mother day sundress. Which is a light pink dress with flowers. Having our names on the petals and leaves.

"Mom!" Jude and I say

We head over to her and give her the biggest her we can. Our mother always loves our hugs and she gives a hug in return. Kissing both of us on our foreheads. Nick teasingly smiles at us and we do the same to him. Katheryn has a happy smile and she laughs.

"I see your friends are here and Mrs. Wilde as well." Bonnie said, "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well," Rachelle said

Rachelle and waves at her and our mother do the same. We take her paw and take her to her chair. Placing her flower on her head. Which is for her and Katheryn made it her own. Rachelle's flower crown has pink and red flowers. Which our mother has purple and white. I can tell she likes it a lot.

"This crown is so beautiful and I love it," Bonnie said

"I made myself," Katheryn said proudly

Seeing that our mother shocked by this. Katheryn quiet around her and rarely speaks to her. Those she knows how our mother is. For she gets along very well with most of our siblings with disabilities. For the most part, they understand each other. Katheryn just gets shy around most mammals. So don't give her a chance to speak because they don't want well I won't ever say that word for it's bad like cute is for rabbit and hares.

"That's great and you did a great job," Bonnie said

"Thank you, Mrs. Hopps," Katheryn said

Looking over Katheryn and see that she has the biggest smile on her face. She has such a sweet friendly smile that would put a smile on your face. For she's a cheerful type of mammal. Always making sure that no one feels bad. Seeing good in all mammals and knows everyone capable of being good. Some just don't act on it. She's right about that and I'll see that when I'm a police officer.

"You're welcome and what happens first?" Bonnie asked

"First you're going to have wonderful lunch," I say

"Then finish it off with dessert," Jude said

"Which we all made ourselves," Nick said

"We hope you enjoy," Katheryn said

What we cooked and baked wasn't too hard. We didn't want to burn down the kitchen. Or that would have been a lot of trouble. So we made veggie chili, fresh fruit salad, and homemade bread. They're going to have a wonderful cake. We worked so hard on it. The hardest part was keeping the blueberries away from Nick. Of course, he was just messing with us. We had fun with that. Our family has veggie chili a lot so we know how to make it. Knowing that the three of them enjoy it a lot.

"That sounds truly wonderful," Rachelle said

"Yes, it does," Bonnie said

We get down to it and we head back to the kitchen. So we can get their lunch good and ready. The cake is in the same spot. No one can touch the cake so someone can steal some frosting and icing. We're all guilty of that. We worked together to give them their lunch and giving them a good amount. Not too much and not too little it's just right. Playing slapping Nick paw and he's trying to steal blueberries again.

"Your blueberries are so good," Nick said

"Nice save and you can have some later," I say

"Alright, I can wait," Nick said

We do grow more than Carrots and he does love our blueberries. Nick gives me a playful smile and I laugh. He's great like that and can always make others laugh. Jude finishes pouring the chili in a bowl it's white with a dark blue rim. The fruit salad is obviously blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, grapes, and bananas. They're going to love it a lot. After we're done we head back over to them. Katheryn sets up a small table for them and we place their lunch in front of them.

"This looks so great and you four did a great job," Rachelle said

"I love it when you cook and bake," Bonnie said

"We're glad to do it," I say

We already ate lunch and we do like doing that. It makes life easier for mom and dad. We want them to have that for they are great parents. Watching them enjoy their lunch and speak little to each other. What they talk about is good. Next, they're going to have cake. It was hard to make it cake heart shape and make petals. So we could make a heart flower. Far from perfect for we love it and so will they. For they will know we put a lot of hard work and love into it. It was a lot of fun baking and decorating it.

"That was the best lunch I ever had," Rachelle said

"It's better than the chili I make and nice choose on the fruit," Bonnie said

We're so glad to hear that and it puts smiles on our faces. They didn't just say that to be nice and they really meant it. Also, it was our first time cooking chili. We learned a lot from cooking and can't wait to do it again. Grabbing their plates and will put them in the dishwasher. Which we rarely use for we have hundreds of dishwashers. That's one of our chores we have to do.

"We're glad you like it," I say

"Now unto dessert and you're going to love it," Jude said

"It's going to be great," Katheryn said

"The best you ever had," Nick said

Seeing our mother and Rachelle smile at that. They're going to enjoy the cake and hopefully, it will be the best they had. Katheryn goes inside to get the cake. First, they have to see it before we cut it. For we want them to see the beautiful cake and they're going to take pictures of it. So they can treasure it forever. Katheryn returns with the cake and places on a small table in front of them. The cake is heart shaped. Having purple and royal blue. Each petal switches off purple and royal blue. There's green for the leaves and vines. While the cake is mint chocolate chip. With white icing, we wrote we love you, mom. Decorated with little red hearts.

"That cake is so beautiful." Rachelle said, "I love it so much."

"Yes it is and I love it."

Once again we smile and like we knew would happen. They take pictures of it and a lot of them. Katheryn did the same thing. They take pictures of the cake and us with the cake. Then they enjoyed it as well. Same for us and the cake does taste great.

"Yep you make such a wonderful cake and I love mint." Rachelle

"They did and so do I," Bonnie said

We know that and that's why we made the cake that favor. Both of them look at each other and smile. It's always nice to see them get along and to see that they have things in common. So they can become friends and that will be so great.

"That's what we wanted," Jude said

"Now onto your presents," I say

Our mother already got most of her presents and she just has to get one from us. Mostly homemade cards and gift. Our older siblings who have money brought her nice stuff. Each way she loves it so much. Keeps all her homemade cards in a special box.

"We're glad to hear that." Bonnie said, "I can't wait to see your gift."

Seeing that our mother smiles and we smile as well. Nick and Katheryn already have their gifts ready. Jude and I head back inside our home. Heading up to the third floor to our room. Our room is the fourth room and we head inside. Our room is clean and most times there's stuff on the floor but it's mostly clean. For we don't want our parents to take our things away. If we don't clean up it's going in our bag. Which we can only earn back once we do a chore. We have bunk beds and I have the top this year. We decided to switch off every year.

"Today we can finally show her." Jude

"We have been waiting so long to show her." I say

We have been working on it for the past few months and having to hide it from her. Along with dad for he's not good at keeping secrets like that. We placed our gift under our behind were we place extra blankets. The warping paper is pretty colorful flowers. Grabbing our cards as well and e each made once. The envelopes are purple but we made different cards. Holding our present together and we head back outside. Seeing that they're ready for us.

"As you are guest you can go first," Bonnie said, "It's what we do."

"Alright, we'll do that," Rachelle said

Sitting next to Nick and Katheryn now we're sitting on the grass. Which is so green and soft. We love sitting outside and enjoying nature. For it's the greatest feeling ever. Seeing that Nick goes first and he has his gift warped in heart wrapping paper. Rachelle slowly opens her gift and we see that it's a beautiful painting of them. Nick is a fantastic artist and it looks like his painting is lifelike. There's a quote on the frame.

"The greatest gift that my mother gives me is everlasting love and art. In which I'm so glad to have. For love is the greatest gift someone can give. Also, I learned to see a beautiful world in wonderful ways and get to create one. I love you mother." Rachelle said, "Oh Nicholas I love it so much."

Nicholas is his full name and while mine is Judith. While Jude is his full name. The three of us have middle names as well. Rachelle heads over to Nick giving him a hug and kiss on his forehead. It's always nice to see love between a mother and her kits. Looking over at Katheryn and she has a nervous but determined look on her face.

"I'm glad to heat mother," Nick said happily

He has a smile on his face and its big as his mother's face. Katheryn paws out her gift to Rachelle. Seeing that it's decorated with camera warping paper. That's who she is and it's great. Seeing that our mother a bit confused and it's understandable. We didn't tell her this was going to happen. Watching Rachelle open it and see it's a small photo book. Seeing it's pictures of them.

"You may not be my birth mother but you're a mother to me. My mother made you my Godmother for she knew you would make a great mother to me as well. She would be so happy just like you are right now. You love me like I'm you're own daughter. Being there for me and being like a mother to me. Standing up for me and making sure I never feel alone. Thanks to you I know what mother love feels like. I never lost it thanks to you. I forever thank you that I have a Godmother like you." Katheryn said

That's was so beautiful and full of passion as well. Katheryn thought of every word and meant it so much. Seeing that our mother had tears in her eyes. Now she realizes it and I know she finds it so sweet. Just like Rachelle does and Katheryn gives her a hug. That's even sweeter for really doesn't like hugs.

"I'm so glad and happy to be your honor mother." Rachelle said, "Your mother and I wanted it to be like that."

We know that they were childhood friends. For we have heard lots of stories about them. Nick smile so great and so is ours. For it's a beautiful sight. A mother doesn't always have to be a birth mother. For not everyone has theirs or has a good one. We take a few moments to recover and now it's our turn to paw out our gift to our mother. We can't wait to do it. Looking over at Jude and we smile at each other.

"Here you go mother," We say "We made it with our love for you."

"You two are so sweet," Bonnie said

Together we paw her our gift and cards. Our mother has a smile on her face. First, she opens the cards like she always does and we do as well. For it's the respectful thing to do. If we don't we don't get the gift. We learned quickly to read our card and give thank yous to those who give us our gifts. For that's what matters most. Seeing that she reads Jude card first. He designed his card with colorful swirl designs and it had hearts as well.

"My mother is a mother to over three hundred kits. Yet she had time for me and loves me. Giving me lots of hugs and kisses. My mother is the greatest and I love her so much."Bonnie said happily. She gives Jude a quick hug and kisses on his forehead as well. He has the biggest smile on his face." Next, she's going to read my card. Which I drew different purple stars and little heart flowers. I worked so hard on that and proud of my work. I'm not very gifted at art but I love what I do and so do they. "My mother is the greatest and she loves me so very much. She loves all her kits so much. Giving us food to eat, a house to live in, clothes wear, and stuff we enjoy. A mother work is hard but I know my loving mother enjoys it. I love my mother so much." Once again our mother has a smile on her face and happy tears as well. She heads over to me and gives me a hug. Along with a kiss on my forehead. Jude and I always enjoy these kisses. When we get older they'll go away as for the future we can worry about that later. For we should focus on the now. "Thank you for cards I love them. I love you guys so much."

"You're welcome and we're glad to hear that." We say "We put a lot of work and love in our gift."

"I know you two did," Bonnie said happily

She has a smile on her face and she slowly opens up our gift. Jude and I have been waiting for this for the longest time. Ever since we decided what gift to give her. Sometimes staying up late at night so we can work on it. She opens it up and our mother sees a beautiful quilt that we made. Which is so colorful and has different patches. We gathered them up and knew we could make a beautiful quilt.

"This so amazing and just like my mother used to make," Bonnie said happily

We learned how to make quilts from her grandmother and we were happy to learn it. For making quilts takes a lot of talent and hard work. That's what our grandmother did and she died a few years back. Dad still has his parent and we haven't seen them for almost a year. Pop-Pop is still alive and well. Those sometimes he can be a bit rude but we love him.

"Yep and we wanted to make you a quilt," I say

"For we know much you love them," Jude said

"Yes I do and I'm going to treasure this forever," Bonnie said

We smile at that and know our mother going to do that. Bunnyburrow does have cold winters and sometimes it feels like we have long ones. Of course, like with most kits we love snow. We can play outside for hours and having a lot of fun. Once again we get a hug and kiss from our mother. Our mother warps her quilt around her and it's going to be a cool night. If someone wants to we're going to sleep outside and we're going to have s'mores. Our day going to make dinner that she loves so much.

"This mother day has been the greatest," Bonnie said

"I agree with that," Bonnie said

"For you deserve it all." We all say

Both of them smile at each other and I know they're friends now. Just like we wanted to happen. Now our dad, John, and Martin have to become friends. John is Nick's dad and Martin is Katheryn's dad. I know they can become friends as well. Once again we pull in for a hug and kisses from our mothers.

* * *

**Nick POV **

I'm so glad that my mother got to spend Mother's Day in Bunnyburrow. It was so much fun and they had a great day. Our plan for Mother's Day went so great and our hard work paid off. Now Bonnie and my mother are friends. That's the best news ever. I know how much she loves it here and it's a great place. I love coming here when I can. For Bunnyburrow is great community and if I lived here I would be happy. Spending most of my summers here and have a blast. Judy and Jude love spending time in Zootopia. For there's so much to see and do. As always I want Mother's Day to be the best for my mother deserves that. For she does a lot for me and loves me so much. She loves her goddaughter so much as well. I knew that she was going to love Katheryn gift. She was a bit nervous to make a gift for her. She didn't let fear get n the way. Both of us worked so hard on our gifts. I always create my gifts for that's what they love. For making your gift is the best way and of course, there's nothing wrong with buying gifts.

My mother deserved the best painting I ever have done so far. After all, she has done for me and Katheryn. I love the little speech she said. For she doesn't like speaking out very much. She did it so perfectly and I'm proud of her. Especially after the Junior Rangers failed. She worked so hard so I could be Junior Ranger. Of course, dad helped out as well. She was there for me when failed and I saw how foxes were treated clearly for the first time. She made sure I didn't lose myself and dad made sure that they got punished. Which they did and they in juvenile hall. For owning and muzzling is against the law. So I created one of the best we had together. Which is the first time she taught me how to paint. I made a huge mess but we had a lot of fun. Now my special painting going on the wall. I signed it as well. Just simple signature for now. Every artist should have one and my mother's so fancy and beautiful. Someday I'll find my perfect signature.

Having a great dinner and now enjoying some s'mores. Which area always great and Katheryn loves them so much. She can eat a lot without getting tired of them and getting full. Tonight we each get two s'mores and it's great to be gathering around the fire. For firewood smells great and fire is great as well. If it's out of control then it's bad. I heard that Bunnyburrow has trouble with field fires in the past and including Hopps. Those they haven't had to worry about that since Judy and Jude we're kittens. So that's great news. Enjoying my second s'mores and the chocolate and marshmallow melts in my mouth. That's what makes s'mores great.

"You're just like Nick when he eats blueberries." Rachelle said

She smiles as Katheryn enjoys her second s' more. She looks over at her godmother and gives her I'm guilty smile. I sort of taught her that look. Mother loves over at me and I give my guilty smile. Seeing that she smiles and laughs at that.

"Yes double trouble and as I mother I'm immune to your cute looks. I know I'm guilty but I'm too adorable to be punished." Rachelle said, "That's a skill you learn."

"You know you love it, mother," I say

Looking over at her and give her my sly smile. She laughs and smiles at that. I do my I'm guilty but please don't punish me face to my parents. Of course, it doesn't work most of the time for they are firm but fair parents. If I cause trouble I'm grounded just as parents should do. They're my friends but also my parents. Of course, when it's for fun like stealing blueberries at home they leave it slide. For I mess with them.

"Of course I do." Rachelle said, "For your only a kit once and we're going to enjoy it."

"You're right mother," I say

Both of us smile at each other and she's right. We're only kits once and I'm going to enjoy it. So will my friends and we having so much fun as kits. Still having a few years until we start to grow up. Finishing up the last few bites of my s'more.

"We couldn't get away with that." Judy said, "Our parents heard it all."

"Yep so true getting out of punishment is nearly impossible."

Katheryn and I look over at Nick and Judy we know that's true. Mrs. and Mr. Hopps are fair and firm parents as well. So they get punished for wrongdoings. Katheryn's father is the same way and she doesn't cause much trouble. For she doesn't like it.

"Well that makes sense," Katheryn said, "The stars are so beautiful."

Katheryn loves stars so much and she's light a star. For she always shines even when the world is dark. No one can take out her light and she's a light to so many others. Katheryn can always cheer me up. If she ever gets down I return the favor. Life can be rough for her but she never gives up. Looking up at the amazing sight. I remember first seeing millions of stars and never realizing how many were in the night sky. Making understand why so many chose the country life for it's a great life.

"They're always so pretty." Jude said

"They truly are," Bonnie said

Looking over at Bonnie and she's cuddling with Stu. Adults showing love is gross for love is gross. We no longer believe I cooties. Which girls would give to us if touches us and we would have the deadly disease. Of course, it all in our imaginations. Those one case we thought it was real. Turns out it was just poison ivy. Katheryn was treated badly because of that for they were afraid that they would catch Autism like her even those you have to be born with it. They didn't want to be like her and there's nothing wrong with having a disability. For they're like us and for the most part happy and great mammals. They see in the in a different view and can teach us a lot. That teasing is in the past and we have to focus on the now.

"Perfect night for stargazing,"Katheryn said

"That's true and let's do it," Judy said

We're all finished up with our s'mores. Now we're going to finish up the night stargazing. Sitting next to Katheryn and my mother. Nick and Judy along with Bonnie sit close to us. Stu sits by their other kits. Katheryn brings to tell us all about the stars and we enjoy hearing it. Katheryn so full of wonderful facts and it's great. I love spending time with her and I learn a lot from her. Sitting close to my mother and she pulls Katheryn closes as well.

"I love you so much, mother."

"So do I." Katheryn said

"I love you so much as well." Rachelle said, "Thank you for giving me a great mothers day."

"We're glad to do it." We said

Looking up at my mother and she has the biggest smile ever. Katheryn and I are so glad to see that. She does deserve the best Mother's Day for she's the best mother you can have. Seeing that Bonnie gathering with her kits. She's the best mother you can have as well. I can't wait for Father's Day for I have the greatest idea ever and they're going to love it. Remaining in my mother's grip we watch the stars together. I will always love my mother.

**Note, I hope you enjoyed this short sweet Mother's Day short. Once again I having all lifestyles or least trying. Katheryn and her older sister are being raised by single father. There's going to be single mother as well. A mother doesn't have to your birth mother. For a mother doesn't has to be related by blood. Next story will be Father's Day. Or if I come up as story before then. Until next time readers. **


End file.
